Hard disc drives are common information storage devices having of a series of rotatable discs (also referred to as hard disc drive platters) that are accessed by magnetic reading and writing elements, commonly referred to as transducers, heads, or transducing heads. Air-bearing sliders can be used in hard disc drives to appropriately position a transducing head above a rotating magnetic disc. During operation, the disc typically rotates at high speeds, which can generate a stream of air flow immediately adjacent to the flat surface of the disc. This stream of air acts upon a lower air-bearing surface of the air-bearing face of the slider and can generate a force directing the slider away from the disc and against a load beam causing the slider to “fly” a small distance above the disc.